my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gerald Siegheart
Gerald Siegheart (ジェラルド・シーガーハート Jerarudo Shīgāhāto), formally Captain Gerald Siegheart and known as the infamous Gerald of The Red Sea, is the Captain of the Grimtooth Pirates. The Grimtooth Pirates are a group of individuals whom attack and steal cargo from trade ships and sale them in black markets. Gerald, while not being the founder, is the most notorious captain the group has ever had. Gerald's quirk is known as Sea of Flames and the name heavily implies it's mechanics. Sea of Flames allows Gerald to generate flames with near identical properties to that of water. This means that the flames produced move in ways similar to water, flowing instead of simply spreading. Furthermore they are capable of extinguishing any other fire not produced my Gerald himself. This quirk is what contributes to Gerald's alias, Gerald of The Red Sea. Little is known about Gerald or why he joined the Grimtooth Pirates, let alone decide to be their Captain. Nevertheless, the Grimtooth Pirates are feared far and wide thanks to not only Gerald's influence on the rest of the crew, but the very power some of the crew possess. This has forced many trade ships to hire bodyguards or even Pro-Heroes to defend them while transporting cargo, speaking volumes of how much fearsome the group has grown since Gerald become Captain. Appearance Personality History Quirk & Abilities Quirk Sea of Flames: Sea of Flames is an Emitter Quirk that allows Gerald to generate flames with properties similar or identical to that of liquids. The most notable form of this is how the flames move around. The fire produced from Sea of Flames flow in a way very similar to water, rising and falling and splitting into paths depending on the terrain. This provides Gerald with advantages and disadvantages but always proves effective once enough fire is generated. Another unique attribute of Gerald's quirk is it's ability to "devour" flames and build it's own power. This is accomplished thanks to the flames nature to absorb oxygen and heat. Gerald describes them as being greedy and desperate for life. So once they make contact with other sources of heat and/or oxygen, they begin to absorb the heat and oxygen until there is nothing left to absorb. This results in whatever the flames absorbed the heat and oxygen from dying. Like all quirks, Sea of Flames isn't without weakness. Due to the flames nature to move in a way akin to water and Gerald's inability to manipulate where exactly they go, their path of destruction can easily be predicted and may just as easily be avoided. Furthermore, although the flames has traits similar to water which includes it's movements and ability to deprive things of oxygen, it can still just as easily be extinguished like any other fire. Other Abilities Swordsmanship: Skilled swordplay was a factor that went into picking a pirate captain throughout history. Therefor Gerald and numerous other members of the Grimtooth Pirates are at least decent when it comes to swordsmanship. However Gerald's skill, particularly that with a cutlass and flintlock, was far beyond that of many of the other members. Marksmanship: Skilled marksmanship was a factor that went into picking a pirate captain throughout history. Therefor Gerald and numerous other members of the Grimtooth Pirates are at least decent when it comes to marksmanship. However Gerald's skill, particularly that with a cutlass and flintlock, was far beyond that of many of the other members. Equipment Trivia *Gerald's birthday is on Talk Like A Pirate Day *Gerald was the first pirate to be created on the fanon.